Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers
Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers is a whole new adventure for zombie-bashers and plant lovers! ]] NEW PLANTS! Meet Rock Radish, Washsabi, and Tile Turnip! Just a few of the powerful plants you'll be taking on you're journey to mysterious new worlds! RESCUE PENNY! Penny has been kidnapped by Zomboss so Dave, and the plants has to save Penny from Zomboss, retrieve the taco-flavored kind machine potion in Zomboss's hands! And by hands we mean zombot... NEW ZOMBIES! Plant your way to the potion with your new plants! Meet (and kill) Fog Machine Zombie, Emperor Zombatine, and General Zombious. That's just a few of the powerful zombies you'll be battling. SUPER PLANT FOOD! If one plant food on a plant isn't enough, try the NEW AND SUPER POWERFUL plant food! It will supercharge your plants TO THE MAX! BRAIN BUSTERS! The Brain Busters have returned new and improved! Do you think you're up to the challenge? SECRET ZOMBIES? But who are the mysterious undead fellows? LOOK OUT! Penny has been evil-lized! Look out or she'll destroy your plants! ACHIEVEMENTS! New achievements to test your skill and now with rewards...it will be a challenge. BOSS BATLES! Dr. Zomboss has hired more apprentices that you can imagine! A few of them are Zomba Fett, Deadda the Undead, Zomb Wesell and more... NEW CHALLENGES AND MISSIONS! Get your fingers tapping on new missions and challenges that can make your head explode...with excitement or course! THE FUN NEVER DIES! Gather keys to unlock star gates for extra levels and World Keys to unlock new locations...with zombies...full of zombies! Story When Dr. Zomboss was defeated in the future with Crazy Dave, Penny and the plants. Zomboss discovers that Penny is their secret weapon, he quickly steals Penny and evil-izes her, when Dave finds out, he asks help from Harvey, the shop mole, Matilda, Burt, and Dottie to retrieve the taco-flavored kindness potion in Zomboss's lab, the plant team has to destroy Zomboss's impossibly-indestructible-made containment machine to retrieve Penny and the kindness potion. Super Plant Food WARNING! This plant food can cause plant to be extremely hyper! Use the super plant food to really destroy ALL zombies in your path! This super plant food is ultra-rare to get. Spend 2500 coins to get one. Super Plant Food is intorduced on the first level of Mechanical Mayhem. Effects: See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Super Plant Food Effects New Power-Ups Power Spreader Are the groups of zombies everwhelming your plants? Use your fingers to spread magical clocks to slow down zombies! Power Spreader costs 100 coins. Power Diverter Are your defenses weak on some lanes? Click the lane where you want to divert all zombies to! Power Diverter costs 100 coins. Power Charger Slow recharging? Use the power charger! Spread your fingers to the seed packets tospeed up their recharging! Power Charger costs 350 coins. Burn Blast Are some lanes full of zombies? Well fear not! The Burn Blast will instantly burn all zombies in a lane of your choosing! It's useful when you are lacking sun for those lane-igniting Jalapenos. Burn Blasts cost 1200 coins. Power Shield Are the plants too weak to handle many zombies? Well try the Power Shield! The Power Shield will temporary make 3 plants of your choice invulnerable to any zombie...any zombie at all. The shield lasts for 30 seconds. Power Shield costs 600 coins. Power_Charger1.png|Power Charger Power_Diverter.png|Power Diverter PowerSpreader.png|Power Spreader Suburban Alamanac See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Suburban Almanac Stories See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Stories Secret Codes Like in the first game, there are secret codes, but they are like cheat codes, not codes for changing appearances. Codes *moneymoney - Gives 3,000 coins and 3 zombucks *instacharge - Makes all plants in the level instantly recharge. Can only be used once in a level. *plantoutfit - Unlocks a secret plant costume. Recharge Times Story Mode *Ultra Fast: 1 second (2.5 seconds in Giga Mode) *Very Fast: 3 seconds (5 seconds in Giga Mode) *Fast: 5.5 seconds (7.5 seconds in Giga Mode) *Quick: 7 seconds (12 seconds in Giga Mode) *Average: 10 seconds (17.5 seconds in Giga Mode) *Slightly Fast: 12.5 seconds (20 seconds in Giga Mode) *Mediocre: 17.5 seconds (25 seconds in Giga Mode) *Slightly Slow: 25 seconds (35 seconds in Giga Mode) *Sluggish: 35 seconds (40 seconds in Giga Mode) *Slow: 50 seconds (60 seconds in Giga Mode) *Very Slow: 100 seconds (120 seconds in Giga Mode) *Ultra Slow: 150 seconds (175 seconds in Giga Mode) *Chilled: 160 seconds (200 seconds in Giga Mode) *Absolute Zero: 200 seconds (240 seconds in Giga Mode) Plants Some plants are unlocked by completing a level, while some can be unlocked by completing a special task. Returning New ^ means battle-style is changed Zombies Returning New Bosses Zombotanies Returning New Area Information Storyline *Tutorial: The 5 levels that introduces you into the game. Takes place in the Player's Lawn. No special effects. *Lost at Fog: 1/4 of the screen is full of fog, it's half-land half water! It's night so mushrooms are awake and Sunflowers are alseep, yet, Twin Sunflower's second head is sleeping, while the first one is active. And of course, no sun falls from the sky. *Mechanical Mayhem: There are some technology within the area that helps zombies and plants, big gears blocks low projectiles and is as strong as 3 tombstones, which means 3 Grave Busters can destroy it.There are some conveyor-belt platforms that either speeds up or slows down zombies depending on which direction it is actived on, if it's on the right, it will slown down zombies, and if on the left, will speed up zombies. Also, you need Flower Pots because it is solid rock ground. Half of these levels are special delivery levels, which means plants are coming via special delivery. You will face General Zombious in the last level. *Cave of the Clocks: You also need Flower Pots in this level because the ground is rock solid. Sometimes, a small clock will fall into a plant or zombie that will permanently slow them down. Every wave, a big clock will fall on plants and zombies that makes a "magic time force" in a 3x3 area which slows all zombies and plants in it's radius. Sometimes Evil Penny will run over plants and occasionally, zombies. *Supercharge Matrix: There are power tiles in every tile which you can plant on. Yet, not all plants are combatible with the power tile's effects. (See below for more information about the power tiles.) ''Which means Tile Turnips are useless here. *Pyramid of Doom: The endless zone has become a regular area! There are sacrophagus shields that is strong as 3 tombstones. Sometimes a tile will fall and will kill any zombie or plant in that tile. Every wave, a black hole appears and sucks all zombies and plants that is 2 columns near it, when it's not, it will suck all plants or zombies 2 columns to the right. *Chinese Bonsai Garden: 2 middile lanes are the wooden bridge lanes, which means you still have to plant Flower Pots in them, the 2 upper and lower lanes are water lanes in which you can plant aquatic plants on. Like in Pyramid of Doom, a black hole still appears. *Road to Danger: You still need Flower Pots in the road, yet, the road in only 2 columns in the middile part of the area, which means the 2 sides are plantable grass, sometimes, a car will run over your plants, only when planted on the road. *Grey Matter Gardens: There are bushes in which zombies can spawn in instead of walking from the right. Still, these bushes can be destroyed easily, sometimes, a plant food will fall from nowhere and into a plant, giving them it's plant food effect. *Brains of the Ocean: It's underwater. Plants cannot be planted in the water except for aquatic plants. You can buy an oxygen bubble from the shop, unlike Flower Pots, oxygen bubbles are not plants that can be planted from sun. In the start of every level, you automatically get a column of oxygen bubbles, in the first column to the left, most likely for planting sunflowers. *The Great Green Purge: Most plants have been kidnapped, so you can't use them unless you rescue them, the battle takes place in a shady forest full of trees, which means, with so much trees, sun won't fall even if it's daytime. Luckilly, all left plants cost 50-sun less...only on this area! After beating a level, you get to rescue a plant you've already had. This is the hardest area in the whole game. *Back to the Future: You need Flower Pots because all grass have been converted to metal ground. There is some future technology that can help plants and zombies. Sometimes a UFO from the sky abducts 3 random zombies, every wave, a giant sun falls that is worth 200 sun, sometimes, laser is fired from an unknown location and will instantly destroy any zombie that touches it. *Lost at Fog...Again: It's similar to the first area, Lost at Fog, except now the whole screen is now foggy, making Planterns neccesary. This time, more plants are sleeping instead of just Sunflowers, those plants involve: Peashooters, Tangle Kelps, Repeaters, Twin Sunflowers (all heads), Split Peas, Cherry Bombs and Bonk Choys. This is the second hardest area, the first being The Great Green Purge. *The Wars on Wars: Like Brains in the Ocean, Oxygen Bubbles are neccesary, you get 5 for free. There are holes that can't be planted on, zombies will just switch lanes to avoid the holes. Mushrooms are awake. Every wave, all the holes will fire hot steam that is so hot, will slowly damage some oxygen bubbles until they pop, and zombies too. *Field of Fungi: This area forbids any plant except mushrooms, making mushrooms mandatory. You can still plant non-fungi plants, but within a few seconds, the plant will be sucked under the field's ground, killing the non-fungi. Plants can still survive if don't plant them in the mushroom ground, you can buy Airplane Flower Pots from the shop to plant non-fungi in the air. *Moon Mines: You still need Oxygen Bubbles except for "alien" plants like Alien Shooter, Lunar Rose, and Pineconian. Like Wild West, the Moon Mines also has minecarts, and percentage of dropping rare moon rocks increase by 49%. It's night, and because it's the moon, little moons will fall, worth 15 sun. *Pineconia: Similar to Field of Fungi which only mushrooms are allowed too, in this planet, on Pinecones are allowed, and you can still use Airplane Flower Pots. In this area, there are Pinecone Trees that are tougher than tombstones, and can be "timbered" by using 5 Grave Busters. *Mildew Meadow: In this area, because of the intense fertilized soil capacity, plant will do their "duties" twice as fast. There are rainbow bridges in which zombies can cross too, passing your defenses, plants can still be planted under mini-rainbow bridges. Shamrocks and Clovers of any kind will be 3x faster instead 2. *Returning to China: Similar to the first China area. Sometimes the water will make a huge wave, pushing away all plants and zombies near it. This time, there are item stands in water and in the bridge. Item Stands are like tombstones but contains an item on it, either a Hammer, a bat, a torch, propeller hat, a bomb, or dynamite, unlike tombstones, item stands cannot be destroyed by Grave Busters. *Plantopia: You still need Oxygen Bubbles, except for alien plants. Every wave, a Zombie UFO will come and destroy 3 random plants. There are Alien Trees which is hard to destroy, they are too big to be destroyed by Grave Busters. There are Deflector Shields on some tiles in which zombies can temporarily get protected on, Deflector Shield can deflect any projectiles that comes in contact, it dissappears after a while. *Bitbot Invasion: There is a new foe: Evil Bitbots, they only take 5 nds but walks as fast as a Zombie Chicken and instantly destroys plants. You need Flower Pots because all the grass in cemented in the future, and the future technology returns from last time. *Pea Paradise: Pea plants that are planted in this area shoot thrice as fast. Every wave, a giant pea falls from the sky and crushes zombies and plants. *Battle of Sand Dooms: You need Flower Pots because it's all sand. Sometimes, a sandstorms comes up and will blow away some plants and zombies. Zombies will sometimes fall from the sky, even past your defenses. *Zombitorium Manor: One of the hardest areas in the game, this time, all the enemies are just Gargantuars and Imps! Luckilly, all plants' sun costs are lowered by 125 sun. Like Fog, there are dark places, making Planterns neccesary. *Crystal Cave: You need Flower Pots because it's crystal ground, this area can be a hard challenge because the crystals are extremely fragile. Some plants are too heavy to be planted on the crystal ground, once the crystal grounds gives out, it will crack and makes a hole that cannot be replenished naturally, unless you bought some Ground Refillers. Some heavy zombies like Gargantuar and Zomboni will be using lots of ballons to get past the plants and the fragile crystal groud. *Lost in Space...and Time!: Like the previous oxygen-less areas, you need Oxygen Bubbles to plant more plants except for alien plants. This area is sort of like a mix of Cave of the Clocks and a Space area. You will battle in space, with magical clocks floating mysteriously that either slows or quickens the plants and zombies in it's 3x3 radius. Every wave, a rocket will be blasted in a random target. Zombies are in space suits to survive. *Space Cafe: You are battling inside a cafe. The Alien owner will be helping you by blasting lasers at zombies. You need Flower Pots and Oxygen Bubbles because it's in space and it's rock ground. The Alien owner will also be giving you some useful items which are: Futuristic Coffee Maker, Alien Coffee and Hard Space Rocks. * The Royal Rampage: You are battling on a mysterious island with poison water. You can't plant on the posioned water, it will just instant kill any plant, even Lily-pad. Zombies are unaffected by the poison, though. Every wave there are tides *Zombie Dimension: The final area. This is were the zombies come from. Zombie Leaders create new zombies. But this is a tough area, as some zombie creations are deformed and some are surprisingly powerful for a failed expermient. You will face all of the bosses you've battled before and face a new boss which was a failed expermient: Darko Ra Zom MORE TO BE ADDED! Bonus Bonus Areas don't follow the storyline of the game, but rather has a story of it's own and gives you a reward once you complete the area. *Big Bad Butte *Terror from Tomorrow *Beginning of Time *Haunted Mansion *Myserious Glaciers Challenges, Star Gates and Keys They are return! This time, instead of having a different key for each area, one key is used for all areas. Challenges *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies. *Don't lose any lawnmowers. *Destroy the last zombie using a lawnmower. *Don't light up fog. (Fog areas only) *Destroy tombstones without using Grave Busters. (Areas with tombstones only) *Do not use any Flower Pots (Areas that use Flower Pots only) *Don't let the zombies use the conveyor belts. (Mechanical Mayhem only) *Only plant in the blue tiles. (Supercharge Matrix only) *Don't deflect any magical clocks. (Cave of the Clocks only) *Win under 5 minutes. *Don't use the shovel. *Don't use Sunflowers. *Win with number sun remaining. *Defeat zombie within number seconds of it's first appearance. *Don't spend sun for number seconds. *Don't use Plant Food. *Don't lose more than number plants. Currencies 'Coins' You use the usual currency, coins. These are dropped by all zombies at any time in any battle. There are new amounts of coins which include: Shiny Silver Medal A slightly unusual amount of money that is worth 300 coins, it's common, but slightly unusual to get compared to normal gold coins. Commonly dropped by zombies with more than average health. Gold Bar A rare amount of money that is worth 500 coins, it's not as rare as diamonds. Commonly dropped by strong zombies like Gargantuars. Bag o' Diamonds An extremely rare amount of money that is worth 5,000 coins. Which means it's 5x as rare as diamonds. There are no zombies that commonly drops it, it's extremely rare, a random zombie can drop it by pure chance. It's also dropped when you defeat a boss for the first time. Moon Rocks These rocks are not rare, neither common. When collected, it will either give 500, 2,000, or 2,500 coins. More chances of dropping bigger moon rock increase in Moon Mines. Treasure Chest The rarest of them all. It's worth 10,000 coins! That's right, 10,000 coins! It's super-mega-ultra-extremely rare, dropped when you defeat any boss 5 times. A chance of a non-boss zombie dropping it is 2.5%. 'Zombucks' The secondary currency which is worth more than coins. Can be used to buy various stuff like extra plants, power-ups, and more. They have amounts which include: Stack 'o Zombucks Worth 5 zombucks. It's not common nor rare, randomly dropped by any zombie. That chance is 15%. Loaded Pinata You can open it, it's full of zombucks! It contains 50 zombucks! Really rare, dropped by defeating a boss 3 consecutive times, without losing or restarting a level. Golden Zombuck The rarest of them all. A piece of a golden zombuck is worth millions! Nah, just exaggerating. A piece of golden zombuck is worth 100 zombucks! Dropped when you defeat Dr. Zomboss's creations 50 times. Achievements See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Achievements Shops See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Shops Brain Busters Returning *'Last Stand''' *'Special Delivery' *'Cannons Away' *'Attack of the Hybrids '(Renamed Zombotany) *'Nutty Bowling '(Renamed Wall-nut Bowling) New 'Power Play' This is similar to Ancient Egypt - Day 5, where you can freely use power-ups without spending coins. Except there are more zombies, and the zombies walk extremely fast, making it more challenging than AE - Day 5. 'Charge! Charge!' You can freely use Plant Food in this Brain Buster without spending coins, but you only get 3 Super Plant Foods, and Super Plant Food isn't free. You can also choose any area you want. In this Brain Buster, you have 1 column of peashooters and you use Plant Food to defend your brains! This time the zombies walk extremely fast and always comes in huge groups. Every zombie defeated drops 25 sun, and you can use sun to buy and plant more plants. The only plants available are: *'Repeater' - 225 sun *'Cattail '- 375 sun (Only available in water areas.) *'Coconut Cannon '- 625 sun *'Wall-nut '- 275 sun *'Tangle Kelp '- 125 sun (Only available in water areas.) *'Iceberg Lettuce '- 50 sun *'Gatling Pea '- 750 sun *'Melon-pult '- 825 sun Once you clicked on a plant's seed packet to buy it, you can choose where you can plant it, and it will always be planted in columns, unless it's a water plant, which will only be planted in a column of depending on how long is the length of the water is. 'Attack of the Hybrids (Zombotany)' While not technically a new one, Zombontany is a returning Brain Buster now renamed as "Attack of the Hybrids." You will encounter new zombotanies like Repeater Zombie, Bloomerang Zombie, ZomBonk Choy, and lots more! Bosses It also involves Zombotany mini-bosses and bosses. General Zombious He is first faced in the final level "Mechanical Mayhem," and explodes when defeated. But then is rebuilt by Zomboss and returns even stronger in "Road to Danger." and then returns again as the second boss to be faced in "The Great Green Purge," now very powerful with lots of attacks. He abosrbs 10,500 nds in "Mechanical Mayhem," 20,000 in "Road to Danger," and 40,000 in "The Great Green Purge." Attacks Always Used: *'Simple Sways '- Activates his first lightsaber and slices in the 2 nearest plants. *'Avoid It! '- Becomes stealthy and avoids any projectile for several seconds. *'Now for the Quad '- Activates his 2 other arms and stuns the 7 most powerful plants with his "stunstaff." *'Sway, Slay, Stun! '- Slices the 3 most powerful plants, stuns the 5 weakest plants, and slays zombies to slightly replenish his health. New Attacks: (Used in Road to Danger) *'Doom-erang '- Throws his boomerang lightsaber that kills every plant in lane it's thrown in. *'More Stuns? '- Stuns all plants for a few seconds. *'The Great Lasers '- Summons 3 Zomdroids that fires lasers to your plants. *'Reinforcement Doom '- Spins all his 4 lightsabers and comes closer to plants that kills them, while spinning, the lightsabers will destroy any projectile that comes in contact. *'Needing Replenishment '- Sucks all the visible zombie's nds to replenish his health. More New Attacks: (Used in The Great Green Purge) *'Unseen Roll '- Will mold into a wheel-like robot and will turn invisble, then will run over most plants. *'Zombifyer'- Turns the 3 strongest plants into zombotanies, unless it's coconut cannon or winter melon. *'Burning Doom '- Summons a wave of Flaming Pea Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, Flaming Reed Zombies, and Explorer Zombies *'The Metal Minions '- Summons a huge wave of Zomdroids that fires lasers to your plants. Zomb Wesell She's the plant hunter and the creator of the zombotanies! Zomb Wesell is the boss of "Brains of the Ocean" and has lots of zombfying-styled attacks. Attacks Always Used: *'Drag to Doom '- Uses her grappling hook to grap 3 random plants and turn them into zombotanies. *'Poisoned! '- Shoots a posion dart in a random plant, instantly killing the plant. *'Missile in Mits '- Throws 2 missiles in random squares, killing plants in small area. Deadda the Undead The biggest of the Undead, Deadda the Undead is one big zombie! He's hard to kill. Zomboss and his Inventions He rules them all! 'Zombot Sphinx-inator ' The destroyer of the ancient sands. An Egyptian cyclops of death! New Attacks *'Rise of the Tombs '- Sends lots of Tomb Raiser Zombies. *'Ancient Shield '- Gains a temporary shield that deflects any projects that comes in contact, backfiring them back to the plants. *'Evilized Last Line '- Turns all the mowers to plant mowers that runs over plants once activated by Dr. Zomboss. *'Sonic Blast '- Creates a sound wave that speeds up the zombies and damages plants. 'Zombot Plank Walker' The plant plunderer privateer of the Seas. A grand master of the cannons...and imps! New Attacks *'Heavyweight Artillery '- Throws anchors at the most powerful plants. *'It's Alive! '- Summons a Zombie Kraken that kills most plants. *'We Ain't Got Time For That '- Launches a boatload of imps from it's cannon past your defenses. *'Pirate Shield '- Gains a temporary shield that deflects any projects that comes in contact, backfiring them back to the plants. *'Wreck the Halls '- Shoots lasers from it's eye and makes holes from the hole, making them unplantable and uncrossable to zombies too. 'Zombot War Wagon' The stagecoach of destruction from the Western Wilds. Also has a strong and super mean Zombie Bull! New Attacks *'Stampede '- Summons Zombie Bulls in every lane. *'Lasso 'Em Up '- Uses a lasso to drag three plants and throw them back at the other plants. *'The Great Chickening '- Summons lots of Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *'Farm from the West '- Summons lots of Zombie Chickens and Bulls. *'Bullseye '- When all the Zombie Bulls are killed, it will release it's mad bull that is much strongest and faster than a regular Zombie Bull. 'Terra Cotta Zombot Warrior' Coming Soon! 'Mega Leaf Avenger-tron' Coming Soon! 'Zombot Temporal-tron' Coming Soon! Zomba Fett A tough plant murderer covered in blue armor armed with lots of weapons. An apprentice of Zomboss' 'Attacks Always Used:' *'Safety Jetpack' - Flies away, making him off the screen and unattackable for a while, while away from the screen, he'll first summon zombies, and returns once all the zombies he summoned is killed. *'Missile '- Fires a missile at a random plant, killing it. Nundead Zomray Nundead Zomray is a very smart zombie! Master Zombawungdo The final boss of "Chinese Bonsai Garden." He's an undead kung fu master! Modes Story Mode Also known as "Adventure Mode," You will be playing the whole adventure of the game! Revenge of the Hybrids You can play Story Mode again...except this time, all zombies have been turned to zombotanies! Boss Bashers Practice defeating bosses in this mode! It has 5 difficulties: "Easy as Greens," "Leveling Up," "The Hard Injuries," "Blast Bash," and the hardest mode, "Leaf Ultimate." *In "Easy as Greens" difficulty, The boss' "first appearance" health is deducted into half of his health. *In "Leveling Up" difficulty, While battling the boss and the zombies, you will have to complete 3 missions, too. *In "The Hard Injuries" difficulty, You will built the blueprint, which like in Burt's Blueprint mode. *In "Blast Bash" difficulty, The boss' health will take thrice as much damage. *In "Leaf Ultimate" difficulty, You will have to complete 5 missions, built the exact blueprint, and the boss' health takes four times as much damage. Tacollectors Tacollecters (mix of the words "taco" and "collectors".) is a mode where you need to collect a certain amount of tacos in exchange for more things in Future Dave's Far Future inventions. You can only spend Tacos in Future Dave's shop. No coins or zombucks, but you can exchange coins for tacos. Leafy Dreams Just like sandbox mode. You can do whatever you want! Free power-ups, plant food, pretty much everything! You make the rules...Just type in the konami code: "Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A" Burt's Blueprints Burt's Blueprints mode is similar to Seeing Stars. Except you get 10 blueprints, each with their own level, and the blueprints contain the plants that you need to plant on a specific square, and you can't plant other plants on square that isn't the plant that matches it. While imitating the blueprint strategy, you will also be facing some other challenges like "Produce 3000 sun," or "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers" and other various challenges. There's also new challenges like "Don't let the Wall-nuts get eaten!" and "Build this blueprint under 5 minutes!" In every blueprint, the plant needed will automatically be picked, even when not unlocked yet. Blueprints (Lost at Fog) *Blueprint 1 - Art of the Nut *Blueprint 2 - Frozen Defense *Blueprint 3 - Pea Mix *Blueprint 4 - Glow of Faith *Blueprint 5 - Wild Jungle 'Blueprints (Mechanical Mayhem) *Blueprint 1 - Imitation Shoot *Blueprint 2 - Cool Keeper *Blueprint 3 - Mystery Green *Blueprint 4 - The Big Burn *Blueprint 5 - Sunless Defenders Zombie Mode Zombie Mode is I, Zombie, but is renamed "Zombie Mode." And instead of only attack through the night, you can choose which area you want. Levels (Lost at Fog) *Level 1 - Sink or Undead *Level 2 - Invisble Turn *Level 3 - Die-namyte *Level 4 - A Water Ride *Level 5 - Greeny Meal *Endless - Fogfinity *Bonus - Pea Party 'Levels (Mechanical Mayhem) *Level 1 - Gear Help *Level 2 - Metal Mits *Level 3 - Air Way *Level 4 - Regular Job *Level 5 - Late Entry *Endless - Overnight Shift *Bonus - Undead Promotion 'Levels (Cave of the Clocks) You can chose your Basic Zombie's style only on this level pack. Which means you can change it into a mummy, a cowboy, a pirate or a future zombie since the style is only cosmetic. *Level 1 - Football Field *Level 2 - Burning Desire *Level 3 - Time Masters *Level 4 - Frozen Brainsiclez *Level 5 - Little Frauds *Endless - Mini Invasion *Bonus - Brain-o-Clock Leafy Level Maker You can create your own level and choose any plant, or zombie or area! Then after creating the plant, you get to test it out! 'Sun Malfunction In this mode, the sun costs of plants are broken! And Burt will be fixing them one by one. Some broken costs are useful, and some are unacceptable! So make the best of it while it will slowly get back to their original sun costs. Trivia General *The ideas of "General Zombious, "Emperor Zombatine," "Zomba Fett," "Deadda the Undead," "Zomb Wesell," and "Nundead Zomray are based off the Star Wars characters General Greivous, Emperor Palpatine, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Zam Wesell and Nute Gunray. *Matilda, Burt, Dottie and Harvey returns in this game. *The game now uses more new words to express the toughness and the recharges of the plants and zombies. **Some include "average," "ultimate," "ultra slow," "slightly fast," and "very fast." *The game was orginally going to end at "Supercharge Matrix." *The "???" when expressing toughness in zombie means "depends on invention," and in plants it means "depends on plant." Plants *Lightning Reed now deal 1 nds instead of 0.5, and is now 150 sun. *Like in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Magnet-shroom is no longer a mushroom but is now a regular plant. Also, his name is now "Magnet Plant," and he doesn't sleep during the day. *Although Tile Turnip, E.M. Peach, Power Radish, Heavenly Peach, Artislash, and Fire Gourd are unfamiliar plants from PvZ2, they are considered "returning" plants because all these plants were in the Chinese version, except for Tile Turnip and E.M. Peach. *Instead of the plant perk expanding a plant's range, it now doubles the damage of the plant's projectiles. It also doubles the health of defensive plants, but can't be planted on sun-producing plants. *Umbrella Leaf now has offensive capabilities, being able to shoots light-damaging seeds in a very short range. *Grand Corn is a "reskinned" Cob Cannon. Except that Grand Corn only takes 1 space instead of 2. *Spring Bean can "roll away" zombies, making it useful for any area, even without water. *Power Flower's ability was originally going to be changed: Being able to summon 4 Sunflowers surrounding it, but it was too similar to Disco Zombie's ability. *Plantern was originally going to be replaced by a pumpkin-shaped candle named "Pumpcandle," this idea was later recycled into Waxflower. *Scaredy-shroom replaces Puff-shroom becuase Scaredy-shroom is now 0 sun. *Umbrella Leaf was originally going to be replaced by a mushroom that expands it's cap named "Deflect-shroom." *Garlic was originally going to be in the game, but was replaced with Garlic Drone with a slightly more useful effect. Zombies *Tomb Raiser Zombie will now raise tombstones that appear in Pinata Party instead of Egyptian tombstones. *Gargantuar's normal appearance is now his pirate counterpart. The pirate version was chosen because the mummy version was too "ancient," and the wild west version was too "cowboy." *Instead of being a basic zombie in another costume, Mummy Zombie, Pirate Zombie and Cowboy Zombie now have special abilities relating to their time peroids. For the team, seehere Category:Game versions Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers